Arthur's First Time
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: Another Halloween One-shot! This is USUK! So Alfred wants to take his lover trick or treating for the first time this year and Arthur agrees...  FLUFF


**First Time**

**AN: So this is yet another Halloween story… more fluff! USUK fluff at that which makes it even more fun fluff! I think this came out pretty well and I like it!**

**So… as always… reviews are the thing that makes my day… I love them and live off of them… they make me want to write more for you amazing people! **

**Note: Mrs. Flowers is just a random lady that I added to this story!

* * *

**

Alfred smiled as he got dressed up in his cowboy costume. It was Halloween night and he was excited to be going trick or treating this year. He had gone every year beforehand but, this time around was special. This time around, he was bringing his boyfriend along for the ride. He wondered what Arthur would think about this event and how he would react.

At about seven, Alfred stood in his living room waiting for his lover. He was wearing a cowboy outfit and he knew that he was the best, most heroic cowboy out there. He chuckled silently to himself as he wondered what Arthur would decide to wear for this amazing holiday of getting free candy.

Alfred jumped when he heard a knock on the door. _Kids coming for candy?_ He wondered. He opened the door and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

On the other side of the door was Arthur. It wasn't the normal Arthur that Alfred was used to though. It was Arthur dressed up as a sexy as hell pirate. Alfred just stood there and stared at his lover for a while before shaking himself back to the present. "Well then… I can see you're ready to go."

Arthur stood there with an awkward smile, "I guess so… so how do we do this again?"

Alfred kissed Arthur briefly before explaining. "Well… we dress up and then we take this bag," he handed Arthur the bag. "And then we knock on people's doors and get candy. And don't forget to say 'trick or treat' when you knock."

Arthur nodded, "I'm still not sure why you want me to do this."

"Its fun and you'll love it and it will make it more fun for me if I do it with you then if it were me alone!"

Arthur sighed and smiled, "just because you asked me too partake in this silly holiday."

"Not silly." Alfred pouted.

"Of course not love." Arthur chuckled.

Thirty minutes later the two lovers were walking down the street and up to the first house of the night. Alfred looked at Arthur, "go up and knock Iggy."

Arthur shook his head, "you should do the first one."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"You're nervous aren't you?"

Arthur just shook his head as his face turned bright red. "n-no I'm not… it's just the first time that I've participated in this damn holiday."

Alfred chuckled and knocked. The owner of the house opened the door and Alfred smiled, "Trick or treat!"

Arthur looked at Alfred nervously, "Yes… umm… trick or treat?"

The owner smiled and put candy into both of their bags. "Not so hard now was it?"

Arthur smiled and shook his head… maybe he could do this without freaking out. Not that he was nervous; he just wasn't used to doing things like that.

On their way to the next house, Arthur couldn't help but look at the costumes people were wearing. He saw cats and witches and vampires and werewolves and princesses and fairies and so many other things. It was interesting that they all came out and dressed up like fools and had so much fun. He would never have thought of something like this as being fun, only foolish. However, he was already quite enjoying himself.

Arthur looked at Alfred when they got to the second house, "can-can I do this one?"

Alfred stepped out of the way, "Of course."

Arthur nervously knocked and said the words with more confidence then he had the first time around, "Trick or treat."

The woman who answered looked at the two of them and smiled, "So not alone this year Alfred?"

"Nope Mrs. Flowers… I'm not alone this time."

She smiled and put the candy in their bags and the two turned and walked away.

About an hour later, Arthur was really having a great time and he found that he quite liked this holiday. They had acquired a lot of candy by that point and Arthur found the knocking and waiting exhilarating.

They came up to another house; this one looked slightly familiar to Arthur. Arthur walked up to the door and knocked.

The couple waited about five minutes before they got any response. They saw very familiar red eyes as soon as the door opened.

Gilbert smiled at them, "O… hi there Arthur."

Arthur just stared, "what are you doing here?"

"Well… umm…"the question was answered for him when a half dressed Canadian came to the door.

"Oh!" Matthew said, his face turning bright red. "Alfred."

Alfred pulled Arthur away from the house quickly, not looking back. "Just pretend that you didn't see it and they'll go away."

Arthur just nodded at that.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch and Arthur was happy but, exhausted as he walked back into Alfred's house.

"That was actually quite fun," Arthur smiled at his lover.

Alfred just smirked, "told you that you'd love it!"

Arthur sighed, "Yes, yes, yes you were right in that respect."

Alfred smiled a mischievous smile, "You know… I think I should be rewarded for that."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes…"

Arthur smiled. His love did deserve a little something this night. And besides, he was dressed like a pirate so he might as well do something… pirate like and take control of the situation.

"Well then Alfred," he gave an evil smile. "Let me take control of you like the pirate that I am."

"Please do," Alfred muttered before his mouth was too busy to talk.

**

* * *

AN: So I love the random PruCan that was even able to be inserted into a completely USUK fic! I think it's so adorable!**

**I love the pirate thing at the end… I really do… (I might have done this whole thing just to get Iggy in a pirate outfit cause it's sexy as hell!)**

**So review! (And if you're really awesome you will read and review some of my other stuff!)**

**Still a few more days of Halloween goodness! Any suggestions are still appreciated**!


End file.
